Girl Crush
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Hari-hari kelam Sasuke sebagai Hatsune Shasa belum berakhir. [Starting wave: Another Day with Prince(ss) oleh Shionna Akasuna] [#EndingWave #WordsForU]


Sasuke tak pernah menyangka, hukuman dari raja Itachi akan membuatnya menderita di dua hal krusial. Dikejar-kejar lelaki dan diabaikan pujangga hati. Kalau boleh, biarkan Sasuke mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi.

 **Girl Crush © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **|I don't own any chara in this fanfic. This is an unprofitable fan work.|**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Genre: Romance / Drama**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **[#WordsForU #EndingWave]**

 **** Ending Wave untuk fanfiksi milik Akasuna Shionna berjudul "a** **nother day with prince(ss)"**

 **...**

Sasuke gerah. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya yang panjang, keringat menetes perlahan dari dahi, mengalir perlahan melalui pipi merona lalu ke dagu. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali karena debu mengganggu penglihatannya, bulu matanya yang lentik terlihat mengundang. Tangannya naik, mengusap kening yang basah karena peluh. Keranjang berisi tanaman herbal yang dibutuhkan Hiashi akhirnya terkumpul semua, ia berdiri, memegang keranjang dengan mengapitnya di antara pinggang dan lengan kanan. Sasuke menepuk _tsumugi_ yang ia kenakan untuk bekerja lalu melenggang elok menuju kediaman Hyuuga yang berjarak lima meter dari kebun herbal milik keluarga yang menjual obat-obatan itu.

Seksi.

Persepsi itu yang ditangkap para warga desa yang tengah melewati kebun herbal milik keluarga Hyuuga. Tentu saja, gadis cantik dari kerajaan yang dititipkan pada keluarga Hyuuga sungguh menarik atensi siapa saja. Sasuke itu pria, bukan? Ya, tapi kalau melihat dia sekarang, uh, sepenuhnya perempuan.

Hatsune Shasa. Begitu ia disebut orang-orang selama beberapa hari ini. Sasuke mendecih, sepenuhnya geli pada nama mengerikan pemberian orang-orang di istana yang bekerja sama mengubahnya menjadi perempuan jadi-jadian seperti ini.

Ia masuk ke dalam bangunan milik Hyuuga, para penjaga gerbang tak henti melempar lirikan nakal padanya. Sasuke menahan mulutnya untuk tidak memaki. Sialan. Belum selesai dengan itu, para pelanggan mayoritas pria yang meramaikan toko tak berhenti bersiul kala ia lewat. Sasuke geram. Dalam hati ia menyumpahi siapa saja yang bersiul ke arahnya. Menambah dosa saja.

" _Otsukaresama_ , Hatsune-chan."

Terdengar suara malaikat di tengah oase siulan nakal, Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata, gadis yang menyapanya barusan. Hinata terlihat sibuk mengambil bahan-bahan obat dan menggilingnya sesuai pesanan para pelanggan. Sasuke menggangguk, ia menghampiri Hiashi dan menyodorkan keranjang berisi herbal.

"Pergilah istirahat dengan Hinata," ujar Hiashi sambil berteriak memanggil pekerjanya yang lain.

Hinata menyelesaikan pesanan pelanggan dan meminta pekerja yang lain untuk menggantikannya. Sasuke masih di sana, menunggu Hinata, gerah dengan suasana toko yang ramai dan panas. Hinata cepat-cepat melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Hatsune-chan, ayo kita ke _nakaniwa_ ," Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kaget, jujur saja, baru kali ini dia pegangan tangan dengan seorang gadis.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam bangunan di belakang toko, menyusuri _roka_ menuju sudut bangunan yang dibatasi _fusuma._ Hinata menggeser _fusuma_ , menampilkan sebuah taman dalam yang dihiasi banyak bonsai milik Hiashi dan sebuah kolam kecil berisi ikan koi. Setidaknya di sini lebih dingin daripada berada di toko.

Hinata meninggalkannya di sana, beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan beberapa potong semangka dan teh hijau dingin. Sasuke dan Hinata duduk bersisian, menikmati semangka dan teh. Keduanya menikmati angin yang sepoi-sepoi dan cahaya matahari yang tidak terlalu terik, suara gejolak air terdengar ketika ikan-ikan di kolam berenang. Tidak ada pembicaraan, Hinata menikmati tehnya. Sasuke sendiri terlalu letih membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dengan nada perempuan. Sangat tidak Uchiha.

Kesenyapan berakhir setelah Hinata mulai berbicara, " _Ano ne_ , Hatsune-chan. Aku sangat senang dengan kedatanganmu ke sini. Aku tidak pernah punya banyak teman sebaya di sini, kediaman kami juga agak jauh dari kota."

"Um." Sasuke hanya bergumam mengiyakan, ia menatap wajah Hinata yang memerah dengan senyum memesona. Ia terpukau.

"Dan untungnya Hatsune-chan adalah perempuan, aku sangat bersyukur. Hatsune-chan juga sangat populer, aku mengagumimu."

Sasuke mengangkat alis, ucapan Hinata sedikit mengoyak hatinya. Populer sebagai perempuan, demi apa? Sasuke jelas senang bertemu dengan Hinata, tapi dipuja-puja sebagai perempuan itu tidak membuatnya senang barang sedikit pun.

Terkutuklah Shisui dan Itachi yang mengirimnya ke sini dalam wujud laki-laki.

KEMBALIKAN KEJANTANAN SASUKE.

Mungkin inilah ratapan Sasuke dalam hati.

...

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Satu masalah besar yang harus ia tempuh setiap harinya adalah, bagaimana caranya masuk ke pemandian tanpa ketahuan bahwa ia adalah lelaki. Menyedihkan sekali. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih bisa beralasan panjang lebar pada Hinata sehingga gadis polos itu membawakannya seember air hangat dan kain untuk membersihkan diri di ruangan lain. Kini, Sasuke tidak tahu harus melontarkan kebohongan macam apa.

Mentalnya tersiksa.

Belum lagi, saat istirahat siang semalam, beberapa pekerja wanita yang lebih dewasa bercanda dengan mengejek dadanya yang rata untuk anak seumurannya. Hei, ini pelecehan! Ia seorang lelaki, bagaimana mungkin dadanya tumbuh layaknya wanita? Sasuke kesal. Mental tersiksa bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Hinata yang ada di sana hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Sasuke mengalami pelecehan di kediaman Hyuuga.

Sasuke melepas samarannya dengan hati-hati. Rambut panjangnya dilepas, menampilkan rambut _raven_ asli miliknya. Ia melepaskan _tsumugi_ dan mengambil _yukata_ putih yang ia gunakan untuk tidur. Ia mengerang, _obi_ dilemparkan ke _futon,_ ia terlalu kesal untuk merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ia pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana caranya ia masuk ke pemandian?

Ia menggerutu sambil berusaha melepaskan rambut laknat yang membebani kepalanya.

"Ah, lega ..." ujarnya sambil mengembuskan napas lega.

Ia duduk di atas _futon_ dengan kaki menyilang, _yukata_ berantakan, dengan rambut palsu di samping tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha rileks. Ia masih berusaha memikirkan strategi.

"Hatsune-chan—"

Tepat saat itu, seember air bablas jatuh ke lantai kayu, menumpahkan air hangat yang masih menguarkan uap. Sasuke membeku dalam diam. Tatapannya jatuh ke pintu geser yang terbuka lebar, Hyuuga Hinata ada di sana, berdiri dengan wajah kaget.

"S-siapa ..."

Hinata kaget. Tubuhnya membeku di sisi pintu geser. Rambut palsu yang terurai di lantai membuat Hinata melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke tak kalah panik. Ia segera menarik kerah _yukata_ untuk menutupi tubuhnya—dan dada ratanya— yang kelihatan. Selang beberapa detik, keduanya berteriak bersamaan.

"GYAAA!"

Malam itu berakhir meriah.

Meriah dalam artian panjang.

Mulai dari Hyuuga Hiashi mencak-mencak sambil mengayunkan pedang-pedang pusaka keluarganya, Sasuke yang pingsan karena panik dikejar Hiashi, Hinata yang berusaha menghentikan ayahnya dari amarah, dan _bunke_ keluarga Hyuuga yang harus terbangun di tengah malam untuk menghentikan tuan rumah menghanguskan kamar yang ditumpangi Uchiha Sasuke.

Ilusi bernama Hatsune Shasa hilang bersamaan dengan terungkapnya sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

...

Shisui datang dengan iring-iringan penjaga istana. Ketahuan sudah tuan mudanya menyamar menjadi perempuan cantik. Hyuuga Hiashi marah besar. Shisui pun diperintahkan Itachi untuk meminta maaf dan menjemput pulang Sasuke.

Para sanak keluarga Hyuuga melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. Bagaimana tidak, kabar telah tersebar cepat. Shisui hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kala Hiashi melotot tajam kepadanya. Sasuke yang ikut mendelik padanya tidak memberikan kelegaan sedikit pun. Seluruh manusia yang terkait masalah ini dikumpulkan dalam ruang utama, duduk berhadap-hadapan. Hyuuga Hinata duduk di samping ayahnya, Hiashi. Sasuke—yang kini sudah melepas samarannya—hanya bisa duduk diam di hadapan kedua Hyuuga itu. Shisui pun duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa maksud dari semua ini?" Hiashi bicara dengan nada suara meninggi, geram.

Shisui hanya bisa mengandalkan senyum canggung. Ia menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Maaf, sehari sebelum kedatangannya ke mari, Pangeran Sasuke menimbulkan masalah sehingga raja menghukumnya seperti ini. Kami tidak bermaksud menyebabkan kerusuhan seperti ini," jelas Shisui dengan tawa pelan.

Hiashi masih melotot tajam.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku juga akan tanggung jawab pada Hinata." ucap Sasuke, menundukkan wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, kejadian semalam jelas mengagetkan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku paham." Hiashi menghela napas, lelah. Shisui, pelayan kepercayaan Itachi, dikenal sangat gemar melakukan hal usil semacam ini, tidak Hiashi sadari bahwa ia akan terkena dampaknya juga. Daripada meneruskan masalah ini berkepanjangan, Hiashi putuskan membiarkannya saja.

Hanya saja, ada satu masalah lagi. Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya tak henti-hentinya menautkan jemari dengan wajah memerah. Pastinya kejadian semalam bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Apalagi kalau mengetahui kalau Hinata punya 'alergi'.

"Aku bisa saja melepaskan masalah ini, hanya saja kalian membuat kondisi anakku memburuk."

Sasuke menilik Hinata, gadis itu tidak sekali pun melirik ke arahnya. Hinata hanya menunduk dalam sambil menautkan jemarinya dengan cemas.

"Apa Hinata sakit?" tanya Sasuke, Hiashi hanya menggeleng.

"Dia alergi ... pada lelaki yang bukan dari klan kami."

Shisui menahan tawa.

Hinata tak kunjung mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke barang sekali saja.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan ekspresi aneh.

Kalau dipikir lagi, hal ini cukup logis. Hinata bilang ia tidak punya banyak teman. Perempuan saja sedikit, apalagi lelaki. Seluruh lelaki dalam keluarga Hyuuga membudayakan rambut panjang berwarna coklat, mirip wanita. Apa kabar Sasuke dengan rambut pendeknya yang berwarna kelam? Jelas Hinata panik.

Sasuke mendelik pada Shisui, menyalahkan. Jadi perempuan diterima baik-baik, eh, giliran jadi lelaki tulen malah ditolak habis-habisan. Sedih. Pangkatnya sebagai adik raja juga tidak membuat Hinata akan meliriknya.

"A-aku minta maaf," suara Hinata terdengar gagap.

Sasuke menghela napas. Hanya ada satu solusi tentunya untuk menggaet hati Hinata, Sasuke membongkar barang bawaannya, mengambil rambut panjang berwara gelap. Hiashi memijit kepala. Pasrah sudah. Shisui tergelak tanpa suara. Sungguh tuan mudanya jatuh hati pada putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Tangan Hinata disentuh, diangkat perlahan. Hinata kaget, ia menengadah, Sasuke di sana dengan rambut panjangnya.

" _A-ano_ , Uchiha-sama?"

"Hei, Hinata, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Sasuke mulai bicara panjang lebar, mengutarakan janji dan sumpah pada Hinata, tak henti-henti sambil terus menggenggam erat lengan Hinata. Satu yang pasti, suaranya yang berat ala lelaki jelas membuat Hinata panik. Wajah Hinata merah padam, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis, saat itu juga Hinata kehilangan kesadaran.

"HEI, UCHIHA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU!"

"SIAL!" Sasuke bangkit dan segera kabur.

Shisui tertawa kencang. Tuan mudanya kembali menyebabkan masalah. Hiashi kembali mengamuk dan para _bunke_ harus menghentikan tuannya menggantikan Hinata yang pingsan di tempat.

Sekali lagi, Uchiha Sasuke akan menghabiskan beberapa waktu di kediaman Hyuuga.

 **\- Another Day with Prince(ss) -**

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Halo~ Mungkin sedikit ngga kocak ya dibanding starting wave nya. Wwww... maafkeun saya yang harus mengetik ini di tengah beberapa kesibukan lainnya. Semoga hasilnya cukup memuaskan lah ya. :"))))**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Regards,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
